Another Time, Another World
by Jackson1967
Summary: A young girl and her friends had been out clubbing on the Strip. Happy about their night out together, none of them could begin to imagine the horror that was in store for their friend, Erica Carlson. While walking home, she was assaulted and violated, then left for dead. Will Erica survive the brutal attack?


It had been a great night out for Erica Carlson and her friends. They'd all been clubbing out on the famous Vegas Strip, and were now walking and chatting away about their fantastic night out.

They were happy, content as they walked in the cool night, joking all the while. None of them could even begin to imagine the horrible misfortune lurking around the corner.

Calling out goodbye's to her friends, Erica decided that she'd walk home tonight. Her hotel room wasn't too far away, and the night seemed perfect for a stroll, the light breeze feeling wonderful after the hot clubs.

Had she been more aware of her surroundings, she would have noticed a stranger lurking in the shadows, following her.

The stranger was getting closer and closer, just waiting for her to get close enough so he could pounce. Finally he was directly behind Erica, and grabbing her roughly, dragging her into a nearby alley, where she would become his victim.

The girl tried to scream out for help, but her attacker had stuffed a cloth in her mouth, having anticipated that she'd try and shout out for help. He threw her to the ground, punching her, snatching at her clothes, trying to tear the fabric off of her.

She tried to push him off her, but it was no use. She closed her eyes and wished she could just disappear, as pain seared through her body as he raped her.

Her attacker was grinning as he assaulted her; he got an immense pleasure from hurting this girl, who was so helpless and fragile.

Finally, after what to Erica seemed an eternity, the brutal attack was over, and the assailant ran off, leaving Erica for dead.

Hours later, a group of friends who had decided to take a shortcut home discovered her, her body beaten and seemingly lifeless.

With gasps and yelps, the group scrabbled in their bags and pockets to find a phone. Finally one was produced and they hurriedly called the paramedics to arrive, yelping at the operator that they needed to arrive fast.

One brave friend walked over to the body as they waited for the paramedics to arrive, trying to feel for a pulse. With a relieved sigh, she turned to her friends.

"Her pulse is weak, but at least she's alive..."

The crime lab was quiet as the CSIs arrived for their shift. Gil Grissom looked through the night's assignments and began giving out the assignment slips.

"Assault near the Rampart. Victim is en suite to Desert Palm Hospital," he told Nick and Catherine, before turning away to focus on giving out the slips to the other waiting CSIs.

As Nick and Catherine arrive at the crime scene, they notice that Captain Brass was already waiting for them. Climbing out of their black Tahoe, the two criminalists walked over to the detective.

"Hey Jim. What happened here?" Nick asked, already pulling on gloves.

"Girl named Erica Carlson was attacked and assaulted here. The unknown male ran off after the attack, leaving the young girl to fend for herself," the detective informed Catherine and Nick, before the pair got to work.

Searching the area, the pair found the victim's purse, and checking the ID confirmed that it was Erica that was attacked here and no one else.

"Y'know, this scene feels like a case we did six months ago. The vic was similarly assaulted and left to die."

Catherine was quiet for a moment, as she realised that Nick was right. "Yeah, it does..."

Finishing the rest of the scene in silence, the pair drove over to Desert Palm, to try and talk to Erica about what happened.

Upon their arrival, they noticed Brass, who was obviously waiting for them, his expression grim. "Vic's in a coma. She's in a seriously bad condition," he told them as her led Nick and Catherine to Erica's room

Leaving Catherine at the door, Nick entered the room so he could take photos for evidence, and possibly process her. He'd expected for her to look bad, but the girl before him almost made him gasp; he simply couldn't believe how badly this young female had been attacked. It simply tore him apart.


End file.
